Beverages of various types have long been contained in pitchers from which the beverages can be conveniently poured into glasses or other containers. In recent years, it has been common for the lids to include skirts that fit down into the top of the pitcher when the lid is in place. The lid is provided with one or more openings that align with the spout when the lid is rotated to the proper position for pouring. When the opening is out of alignment with the spout, the skirt blocks the spout and thereby prevents escape of odors from the contents of the pitcher. The opening in the skirt can take the form of a simple cutout or a plurality of slots that provide a grate structure preventing ice cubes and other solids from being poured along with the liquid. Some lids have both types of openings, and they are usually offset by 180.degree..
Although this type of pitcher and lid has enjoyed considerable popularity, it has not been wholly free of problems. Perhaps the most notable problem is that the lid is normally retained only loosely on top of the pitcher. While this allows it to be removed easily, it also permits the lid to inadvertently dislodge from the pitcher while the contents are being poured. Consequently, it is often necessary for one hand to be used to hold the lid in place while the other hand is used to pour the liquids from the pitcher. The need to use both hands for pouring of liquids from the pitcher detracts from its convenience.